


Since when was marriage an option?

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Happy Character Hits Low, Heartbreak, Post-High School, Rebound Sex, Rebound relationships, Rebounds, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Have you ever felt so lost, so hopeless, in knowing that all your attempts to impress the one you love have failed?Knowing no matter how much you tried to make them love you...they're free to fall for another?Tenko has. She's adored Himiko since middle school and the redhead couldn't stand her antics.In high school, Tenko tried a more subtle approach. Aiming to be her friend at the very least.Post-high school, Himiko still suffers from her bad habits of laziness, Tenko didn't complain, this meant the two could live together, sustaining the chances of their romantic connection...That is until Kokichi came back into their lives.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko, Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics, Fanfic Anonymous





	1. Finally, release.

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-teens now a'days are mature so idk what to rate this, but fair warning, there's sex, mature themes, and mention of alcohol. It gets sad. The characters are aged up, they have graduated high school, probs 22-26, it is apparent they are adults with jobs and responsibilities and whatnot. This was just an idea, and now it's on the internet. enjoy.
> 
> gist of it is. Tenko loves Himiko, has been rejected by her, her whole life, Kokichi comes into the picture, steals Himiko's heart...Tenko's heart, meanwhile, dies very slowly as she does her best to express her joy for Himiko's sake. Rantaro's in the same boat, so, they be humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-teens now a'days are mature so idk what to rate this, but fair warning, there's sex, mature themes, and mention of alcohol. It gets sad. The characters are aged up, they have graduated high school, probs 22-26, it is apparent they are adults with jobs and responsibilities and whatnot. This was just an idea, and now it's on the internet. enjoy.
> 
> gist of it is. Tenko loves Himiko, has been rejected by her, her whole life, Kokichi comes into the picture, steals Himiko's heart...Tenko's heart, meanwhile, dies very slowly as she does her best to express her joy for Himiko's sake. Rantaro's in the same boat, so, they be humans.

Tenko could hear them having fun in Himiko's room. Laughing...pillow-fighting...flirting...teasing one another sweetly. She curses the thin walls of the apartment under her breath. She almost couldn't stand being in her bedroom; her safe-haven, now ill with the sounds of her best friend enjoying some menace's company. The romantic images that tainted her subconscious weren't suited to the likes of Kokichi or her precious Himiko, not to mention, how uncharacteristic it was for the two to be snuggling, wrapped closely under a blanket, whispering sweet nothings to each other, suppressing bashful fits of flustered giggling as the room is softly lit by candlelight. Yet it's all Tenko could picture. When in actuality the two of them would most probably be laughing at silly memes and throwing popcorn at each other during moments of debate over who has the best humour. All the while, a movie playing on the television provided minimum light to illuminate Himiko's bedroom.

Tenko attempted hiding in the nothingness under her pillow to tune out the playful banter and annoying _"Nishishishi"s_ , but it was futile. With every waking second, Tenko could feel the pain in her heart intensify and the urge to cry increase. Normally when things became so distressing, Tenko would ignore their close relationship and fill her imagination with almost romantic encounters she's shared with Himiko. Methods to suppress negative human emotions helped, whether they were healthy or not, didn't quill Tenko's use for them. During moments like these, Tenko finds herself envying Kiibo's inability to experience a human's appalling perception.

She jumps off her bed with an artificial spring in her step. Unfortunately, that spring disappeared as quickly as it emerged once she reached the entrance of the apartment. Everything is a blur behind her welling tears, however, Kokichi had been coming - and staying - over on various occasions this practice was essentially routine. Which saddened Tenko all the more.

The brunette is warm under the layers of her grey coat, mint scarf, and beret that Rantaro had given her when attempting to make her happy. She never wondered why she kept the blue accessory, besides it being extremely cute and stole some attention away from her "unattractive tendencies" (as she calls them), she knows in her soul and probably her heart that if she were to search for an actual reason she'd find something that would agitate her. Thus, she never did and kept the beret because she liked how it took some attention off her messy plaits. It still drives her bananas that Rantaro has decent fashion sense. That man will forever be a mystery to Tenko, whether she likes it or not.

Even when she did her best to take her mind off Kokichi, the thought of Rantaro automatically linked him to his roommate, _damn that blasted Kokichi for being so charismatic!_ Normally on nights when Kokichi would drive Tenko out of her home, she'd go for a drive, a run, or a stroll on the lively streets of Tokyo, however, amid winter she couldn't bring herself to remain outdoors for long while surrounded by the icy rain fluttering around her. The wind was brisk and the atmosphere was overwhelmingly cold, thus she decided to crash Rantaro and Kokichi's apartment until the latter returned. This also works in her favour if he plans on staying the entire night, Tenko can avoid him by doing the same at his place. While she didn't completely enjoy the thought, it was better than returning home and crying herself to sleep...again. 

She'd been crashing more frequently during colder seasons, and when she wanted to avoid Kokichi... Rantaro provided a great distraction whenever he did her nails or when they performed conjoined make-overs. After a while, Rantaro just shrugged off Tenko's presence in his apartment and accepted her company however it came. It surprised Tenko how lonely Rantaro appeared during nights without his roommate, and she'd like to think she's providing him joy when keeping him company.

Because Kokichi was a lock-picking maniac and had full access to Tenko and Himiko's apartment with the help of minimal tools, Tenko demanded she and Himiko had a spare key to his and Rantaro's residence to make things equal. Sure, at the time, she sounded silly, but the more he came over the more Tenko found a reason to make herself scarce.

She doesn't knock when she approaches the apartment door. She just uses the key that seems to live within her coat’s inner-pockets; at this point even lifting the spare key from the key bowl was frivolous, as she was the only one who used it.

It's dark inside. Tenko considered Rantaro being home - actually, she found herself _hoping_ he’d be home, - but her thoughts immediately conclude he'd gone out as well; it was a Saturday night, after all, most individuals in Japan used this night to relax and enjoy themselves. She doesn't bother turning on the lights and after somehow, finding her way to the couch in the living room, she falls onto the plush decorative pillows Rantaro had purchased to beautify his home and allowed her tears to tarnish the joy Rantaro hoped these pillows would bring. Within the lonesomeness of the apartment, her cries beckoned to grow in sound, and Tenko struggled to keep them controlled.

It's a sad scene. Some may even use "pathetic" to describe it; Falling for your best friend, denying the fact that they don't return mutual feelings for you, and still attempting to pine after her. She was caught up in the hysteria of Himiko accepting her as a friend-figure that she couldn't care, she held hope through thick and thin. Now though, with Kokichi back their lives, that hope dissipated after Tenko witnessed how he made her laugh, with such happiness in her tone it left those around them smiling in the sensation of astonishment by his talents to brighten the mood - it was THAT contagious, oftentimes, even Tenko managed to quell an honest chuckle. He was surprisingly charismatic when he wanted to be. Even when Kokichi would tease Himiko where it hurt, the way his eyes gazed at her - even during Himiko's serious moods - made Tenko feel sick to her stomach. It concerned her when the feeling overpowered her disgust towards men, and she found herself longing for comfort in Rantaro; not caring about the aftermath if she were to lay against his chest and pour her true feelings into the calming warmth of his neck.

She rolls over on the couch and reminisces about middle school. A time when Kokichi would bully Himiko and Himiko resented Tenko's mere presence. Then high school; when Kokichi got in the habit of expressing his homosexual side. Tenko was overjoyed and dismissed the way he teased Himiko as platonic fun... But then adulthood came shortly after. And when Shuichi married Kaede...the puzzle pieces began to fit into place.

The tears don't last long. The pain makes her feel pathetic, so when she squeezes a pillow with her fist her eyelids mimic the tenseness and forces anything more to stop flowing; though it rarely works. She'd been crying every so often it's a wonder she hasn't died of dehydration.

When Tenko can feel her chest falter into the nothingness she notices the sobs do not follow the same pattern. She silences herself enough to hear a muffled cry, though it's soft through the walls of the apartment it's still audible to her ears. She jolts up from the couch and swipes away at the river her tears left in their wake. But the apartment was pitch black. Tenko couldn't see anything resembling a light source. She tried listening to the unknown but all she could hear was the vulnerable sound of someone in serious agony.

After almost falling over the coffee table, Tenko decides to use her phone's flashlight to roam safely through the darkness of the apartment. She flicks on the first light switch she finds on the wall and the hallway is visible to all her senses. Her phone's flashlight is turned off in a tap and she swallows the anticipation when her feet continue to follow the hallow sobs.

They grow faint when she reaches a door where she can hear the sharp inhale beyond gentle sobbing. She pauses when her hand rests on the cold doorknob and does her best to listen on whoever was on the opposite side, absentmindedly wondering what she should do to mend their suffering. She wasn't sure how whilst in a state of mourning herself, but this overwhelming sensation to try overpowered her doubts.

Tenko hears the sound of a sniffle being smothered, but that didn't stop the sound from squeezing her heart at the tearful noise. She didn't have time to think before her body moved and pushed open the door. The crying stops completely for a moment, out of sheer shock, meanwhile, Tenko's idealistic, lifelong perception of men shatters before her very eyes. The display throws her into disbelief when she discovers Rantaro hunched over the edge of his bed discarding crumbled tissues drenched in his escaping sorrows. She knew Rantaro was unique after years of being confronted with his existence, yet it still manages to surprise her when he does anything vaguely unlike what she expects.

She’s frozen in place. Her heart, already in shambles, but the sound of his shrill voice forces her to lose all self-control and allows her tears to shed.

His smile quivers when he tries to appear 'fine' to her eyes, "Ch-Chabashira-san?" He doesn't bother wiping his salty face dry, he can't make her unsee what she already has, "...I-I'm sorry...I wasn't expecting you-"

When she falls to her knees Rantaro's taken aback. Soon dwelling in tears of her own, centimeters away from him, he grows conflicted. He wants to hold her, he wants to feel needed to someone for once; to ignore the voice inside obliterating his self-esteem, using memories of his past mistakes to reinforce his worthlessness. But even so, he doesn't want to upset the Aikido Master any more than she already is, so he shuffles closer - not enough for their skin to come into accidental contact of course, but close enough where he has to bring his voice to a whisper as to not fracture the woman's hearing. Along the way, he grabs a tissue from the violated tissue box atop his bed before offering it to her.

"Here." He whispers the words to the hands covering her face, "I've learned...it helps to hold onto something." he meant a pillow for her to find condolence in, however when she collapses forward and hides in the bare skin his exposed neck and shoulder created, his heart reveals a sadness and joy that sprouts from his sympathy. It's a strange mix of emotions when all you can think about is your breaking heart, and it wasn't helping their crying.

Rantaro reached his breaking point when Kokichi confessed his plans of proposing to Himiko. He knew why he was crying. Tenko had always been an emotional lady; even in her adult years, although he decides against dropping that bomb of heartbreak on her now.

Tenko was on the brink of desperation; actually, she'd been on the verge ever since she noticed the way Himiko's attitude would shift when Kokichi would enter a room, thus she couldn't care about her power, besides, she didn't feel very powerful anymore. For the past few months, she'd been feeling weak, miserable, desperate, scared, cowardly...

And while the smiling faces and pure admiration she received from her students at the dojo provided her limited happiness, she didn't feel fit to train them when all she longed for was isolation and a bottle of potent alcohol.

Something was soothing about crying with someone, almost like sharing your sorrow with them. If it wasn't, then Tenko didn't understand why relief was blossoming in her chest and making her feel lighter. It wasn't enough to make her outwardly smile, but it did help; it was something copious amounts of liquor couldn't provide at least.

She'd resulted to drinking, starvation, overexertion, and now, she was even looking for somebody to give her release; anything that wouldn't render her emotionless but not respond to the pain from Himiko's overflowing admiration for another. Tenko felt cruel for even considering using someone, though it wasn't the worst idea that's emerged in her hazardous imagination, she'll admit.

A thought crosses her mind at the feeling of Rantaro having this effect on her, and her subconscious latches to the menacing thought with guilt that makes her feel more awful then she could have ever imagined. This was Rantaro after all, not only did the thought go against her gullible beliefs in middle school - and the number of innocent boys she harmed for barely anything, but Amami - fucking - Rantaro, her first mutual male friend.   
He never gave up on her, he always believed in her goodwill and offered her the patience she never knew existed. The man who wasn't remotely like the stereotype she had created in her subconscious upon first glance. Not to mention how much it hurt him to be associated with such disgraceful assumptions. When Tenko thinks about it like that, she must have hurt his feelings when they were young, yet he still stuck by her till the bitter end. He wasn't like any man she had ever known...

When her grip grew weaker, Rantaro gently pulls away, and Tenko already misses the warmth his body provided. He wipes away her tears with a tissue and a pained expression that didn't suit his character.

"A-" Her words are broken by sharp in-hales between her weeping, "Amami-san...!"

"Yes?"

She curses mentally and hates the strength of her desire wanting him for such selfish reasons. The way his eyes reminded her of sad puppies wasn't helping either.

"...I" She hesitates, " **I'm sorry.** "

She closes her eyes to hide like the coward she is on the inside. And all she's able to register next is her hand pushing his out of the way to clear the path for their lips to connect. His body is stiff, but his lips are soft. It's awkward but Tenko can't care, and when she feels his body slacken, she laces her fingers with his in the shame of her actions. The guilt gushes over her yet he doesn't pull away, instead, he kisses back and all she can feel is his acceptance, which adds a protective layer of reassurance to the world of disappointment she was creating for herself. He removes his right hand from her grasp and cradles her head in an attempt to comfort her, and for a moment, she's so caught up in the kiss she can't think of anything else. It's the clearest and scattered she's ever felt all her life, she doesn't want to think about Himiko, she doesn't want to think about love. And thankfully, neither does her body. For years the lust she's locked away for "the one", has an escape and Rantaro is the only one she can trust to supply her demands.

She's hasty although all the more desperate. She takes ahold of the hand dangling at his side and guides it toward her inner thigh.

"Tenko-" Rantaro pulls away, the surprise in his voice makes her fear he's against this. Something she thought she'd never experience.

"Ugh, I know!"

Tenko's gasping for air but is so vastly desperate for the touch of another, she presses her forehead to rest against his, by retaining her grip on his neck.

"Tenko can't believe she's doing this too!" It's a harsh whisper but expresses her confusion perfectly. "Tenko just..." She takes one glance into those gorgeous green eyes of his and breaks, "I'm desperate." her friend deserves the truth. "But don't worry, Tenko's morals still stand! If you let Tenko do this, Tenko will return the favour!"

He doesn't look convinced. Instead, he looks notably doubtful, "...That's what your morals are telling you?"

Tenko pulls away to showcase her fierce nodding. "Tenko can't explain it. When we kissed...all I could think about was...what's going to happen next? Should Tenko make a move?...why does Tenko want more?..." Tenko realises she may be revealing too much, "Uhhh- Tenko just means...for once...there was something that took her mind off...Yumeno-san."

Rantaro thinks this over. Now that Tenko inspects it from a different angle, his serious thinking face is rather handsome. He's not at all the worst specimen to gift her first sexual encounter upon.

He sighs, "If we're doing this, we're doing this right." Rantaro inches forward and takes hold of Tenko's thighs as she eagerly unfolds her legs and wraps her calves around his waist. He hoists her into the air and sits her gently on the edge of his bed, "Comfy?" He asks, leaning closer, to the point where she's near to laying on the soft mattress.

She nods eagerly, her eyes drooling over the sight of his savoury lips. Rantaro squeezes his eyes shut after realising he's also looking at her in such a disrespectful, lusting way, "And...you're sure about this? You're sure you won't regret this?" He pulls back a little, it seems instinctive, but Tenko readjusts her grip on his neck and draws him close.

"Not if it's with you." Tenko didn't mean for it to sound so cheesy. However, it was the truth, the only fitting thing she could think to say, she hasn't regretted their friendship and Rantaro was the first male she's grown to trust.

In the heat of the moment, he kisses her again, simply due to her smooth-talking, that line was all he wanted to hear. But as her hands enter his hair and grip the strands in a way that entices him, he pulls away again, "Chabashira-san, I don't-"

She drags her index finger from his cheekbone over his lips, "Call me Tenko."

"... **Tenko**...this still feels wrong."

He's desparate too. He wants to feel loved, he craves to feel needed, he yearns to feel useful to somebody. Holding himself back became more difficult by the second.

"If Amami wishes, you could pretend Tenko is someone else." Tenko offers.

He shakes his head, "No. Tenko, that's not it. You're beautiful, whoever would say no to you must be crazy." he brings a hand to touch her face, and it's the perfect type of affection Tenko has longed for her whole life. "It's just...I've been so used to not thinking about you this way..." He lets out a short laugh, "I'm scared I'll wake up with a broken pelvis tomorrow." despite his admittance, he says it lightly, almost like expressing a joke.

"Tenko would never!" Her head shakes violently, yet she keeps her voice low in a whisper and brings his forehead to lean against her own, " _Not to you_... besides...right now...Tenko doesn't feel worthy to harm a menace when she's having such menacing thoughts of her own."

"Hey. You're not the worst out there. You're still a good person Tenko. The circumstances are to blame-"

She shakes her head again, "No. Tenko had no right...to hurt the innocent."

"We were kids back then. You've matured a lot since. Be proud of yourself."

She's had this question pressing at her lips all night, "Why are you so nice to me?" it's direct, similar to the curious look in her eyes.

"You gave me a chance when everyone chose to believe rumours. And for that, I'm forever grateful. **Thank you Tenko.** "

After putting on fake smiles for so long, Tenko forgot how nice it felt to beam genuinely, with her happiness putting on a show. She brushes their noses together affectionately, before dipping a little further to reconnect their lips. Rantaro tries to climb on top of her to rest his legs, but Tenko pushes him over the first chance she gets. Every touch is exhilarating, every kiss is breathtaking. Every moment feels fantastic, Tenko can't believe what she's deprived herself for so many years. She's heard rumours about physical affection being a release for several things. She's glad she finally found something that helps her cope.

Somehow her hands make their way under his shirt. She shivers against the feeling of his soft skin and firm muscles, his hands are firm against her back and shoulders, she feels protected yet in control, she likes his stronghold and competitive nature. She finds her heart quicken in excitement when he attempts to sit up and take over, "Oh-ho no, ya don't!" It's flirtatious. Tenko can't believe her ears by what escapes her.

"Oh, really?" Rantaro responds with just as much coy, "Is that a challenge?" he says it through closed eyes, Tenko can't get enough of his handsome physique.

They waver through fits of playfulness, tender touching and loving grasps in their movements, wanting to draw out every moment to the next second. Their kisses grow from soft pecks to curious roaming tongues, but they manage to keep it civilised, excluding the moments of inquisitive roughhousing. Despite their matured age, Tenko is full of energy, it's refreshing to Rantaro's senses. If he didn't already regret his first time, he most-certainly does now, at least he has a few tricks up his sleeves to ensure Tenko drifts off to sleep in bliss.

....................................

.................

.......

The following morning comes sooner than expected. _When did Tenko fall asleep?_ She doesn't remember but finds herself stripped of her clothing and hidden under the warm blankets of Rantaro's bedsheets. She turns her torso to look at him, and it all comes pouring into her memory at once. She still can't believe what _she_ had done.

How weak she felt, how overtly delusional her misery made her, _how heartbreaking it was to find Rantaro crying over a menace like Kokichi, how intoxicating Rantaro's strong hands felt caressing her skin, how increasingly desperate her demands were..._

All of a sudden, Rantaro mumbles a soft grunt before turning and throwing an arm around her. Spooning her figure under the covers. It's nice to be cuddled by a tall figure that emits warmth from your head to your toes, though it's a strange feeling to realise how the male package fits between the crevices of a pair of buttcheeks. At least it's warm, she'll allow it for now.

She can feel him snuggling harder into her back. "Oiii," It comes out in a low, soft hiss, "be careful. You might break something." She isn't afraid of waking him, something tells her he's fully conscious.

"Hmm?" She can only imagine the devilish smile splitting his face right now, "You weren't saying that last night when I said we might break the bed." He maneuvers some of her hair away from her neck and plants a kiss on the bare spot.

She shivers in surprise, "T-Tenko doesn't remember that..." she replies meekly, not wanting to remember.

"Ah, that's right. You were too busy screaming _'Harder Rantaro! Faster!'_ Ahahaha!" He breaks out into laughter, hugging her tighter in a fear she'd get up and leave after catching that comment.

Tenko takes this opportunity to wack him with her pillow. "Tenko didn't sound nearly as high-pitched as that!"

"Aw. So does this mean our little fantasy is over?" His arms slacken slightly and his tone sounded almost hurt as if he was trying to mask it with cockiness.

"...No." She admits, "Tenko's just...finding it a _little_ hard to believe."

Tenko's ringtone signals an incoming phonecall and she promptly springs into action. "Uh-oh." She stumbles out of bed in search of her skirt. Her phone should be there.

"Oh-no?" Rantaro questions.

Her phone is buzzing under the stockings she so frivolously ripped off her body last night, the prominent holes in every whichway deliver a lump of shame to sit her throat. Ignoring it, she dives straight for her mobile, chucking the poor material over her shoulder in the process. "H-Hello?! Chabashira Tenko here! At your servi-"

"TENKO? Wh-Where are you!?" Himiko sounds pissed. Mildly worried, but mainly pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything like this and wow it was a breath of fresh hell. But fun!


	2. The Morning After.

"H-Himiko!?" Tenko's spine springs into position; tall, straight, fixed. In contrast, her thighs release any tension and send her rear to sit on the carpet. Seemingly out of thin air, a second pair of legs snake around her own and cradle her figure, she jolts in surprise, nearly dropping her phone from the sheer shock. "Wh-What's wrong!?" She asks, her tone reeking of panic, taking back the reins on her life.

"Well...you see..." Himiko's voice seemed to soften finally, "I went to your room to ask you a very important question but you weren't there...AND THAT WAS THIS MORNING!" nope nevermind, she's back to full-blown, red-faced rage.

Tenko yanks the phone away from her ear to hide from the little cherry tomato's ear-raping scream. The screen turns on and the time reads...

**1:32 pm**

"Uh-oh indeed," Rantaro whispers, giving her one last kiss to her cheek.

Immediately, Tenko puts her phone on mute, "Why didn't you wake Tenko?!" she whisper-shouts, no real malice backing the words, only pure frustration and confusion jumbled together. Rantaro loves the idea of them bickering with a playful undertone. It shows deep down, Tenko still doesn't regard him as some horrid menace. He's happy she's accepted the events without holding it against him.

"Is it a crime to want to embrace the women I love a _smidge_ longer?" He only opens one eyelid to stare into her stern gaze before closing it and shrugging hard. "I was comfy. Sue me."

Tenko didn't like that, "You've been spending way too much time with that Oma.

 **"TENKO!?"** Hearing Himiko's enraged voice so suddenly makes Tenko juggle her phone for a moment before dropping it. **"HELLO!?"**

"Just breathe," Rantaro says it so plainly, so calmly. It somehow helps. Without realising, she had been hyperventilating, but she matches his slow, deep breaths and suddenly, her mind is clear again. He extends an arm past her thighs and presses the speaker button before unmuting it. "Yumeno-chan, please calm down, this is all my fault. I was incredibly drunk last night and texted Chabashira-chan..." during the pause Rantaro connects their eyes for confirmation, Tenko's eyes hold bewilderment, thus he continues, "She showed me a new level to her thoughtfulness and stayed the night to ensure I didn't throw up all over the apartment walls...plus she held back my hair when I puked into the sink. And you know how I feel about puke in my hair." He jokes, flashing Tenko a playful smirk. She didn't mind his input, and hopefully, neither would Himiko.

"Hmmm...okay...you did have to look after 12 baby sisters...and I don't think anyone likes puke in their hair..." She sighs, still sounding annoyed to hell, Tenko nearly draws blood in her bottom lip from anticipation with how hard she was biting. "...fine, I guess, I forgive you guys then."

Tenko lets out a sigh in sheer relief. "Thank you, Himiko. Tenko is sorry for not informing you sooner."

Rantaro squeezes her tighter momentarily, it catches her attention, hence the following words he whispers to her do to, "Too formal. She might get suspicious."

Tenko nods, acknowledging his comment. She swallows her nervousness, "...But Himiko seemed to be having such a good time with Oma-san...Tenko didn't want to ruin your night..." Tenko's voice drops many decimals, she sounded glum all of a sudden. Peeking Rantaro's concern and resulting in another tight cuddle, burying his face in her neck. She pats his hair to distract herself. "Uh- But what was your important question, Miko?"

"Hmmmm....well, I wanted to tell you in person...but okay...I guess I can tell you over the phone..."

"Nicely done babe." Rantaro flirts. Pecking her neck sweetly. "You're the queen of misdirection."

His breath is hot on her neck and makes Tenko release a shiver. She can't control the soft elbow she brings to meet his ribcage, silently alerting him she wasn't comfortable with this amount of affection. Distracting herself with the sound of her sweet angel's voice.

"Yeah! I can't wait anymore...! Tenko- Kokichi- He-..." She sounded excited, the image of her flustered, happy face brought a smile to Tenko's face. She takes a deep breath, "Nyeh! Kokichi proposed to me last night!" Himiko bursts out. Tenko can sense her smiling uncontrollably with joy. In fact, Himiko's joy was so tremendous, Tenko and Rantaro didn't hear a fraction of laziness in her words. Tenko's smile fell to the floor. "Nye-hee-hee! Can you believe it!? Tee-hee~! A-Anyway...I want _you_ and Angie to be my bridesmaids!"

Tenko went dead silent. Her world seemed to stop. Her frown was tense, as were her eyes. She sank into Rantaro's embrace. Feeling nothing.

Rantaro also felt his heart stop. Those words crushed him. _"Kokichi proposed to me last night!"_ Himiko's gleeful words repeated in his head in an endless loop until tears threatened to fall. Without realising, he clings to Tenko desperately. Though he would never admit so.

**_"So...Tenko? Whaddya say?"_ **

**_"...Tenko?"_ **

Himiko's voice became muffled in Tenko's ears, and suddenly the static sound from the phone call became deafening, only emphasising how far away she actually was. How separated they were. How different their worlds were. _How out of reach she was._

**_"...Rantaro?"_ **

**_"...are you guys still even there?"_ **

Rantaro quells his desire to cry. He's been getting better at that recently. "Yeah, sorry Himi..." His grip on Tenko becomes solid when he feels her stomach tremble with sobs. One glance her way reveals her smothering her weeping, it sends determination coursing through him. Instinctively, he reaches for the phone and activates private-mode, knowing Tenko couldn't handle ending the conversation, "Tenko just dozed off..." He lies, knowing she wouldn't want Himiko knowing of this side of her, "She went to a lot of lengths for me last night...so I best return the favour."

Tenko's never thought she'd be grateful she could no longer hear Himiko's sweet voice.

"Nah, don't worry, I'll tell her when she's up and running again."

Her curiosity is shadowed by fear of what else Himiko might reveal to her.

"Alright. Thanks. Bye."

When Rantaro ends the conversation, and Himiko's ears aren't listening anymore. Tenko lets her cries grow audible. Soft, but noticeable. Rantaro returns to hugging her with his whole body. However, Tenko quickly wiggles free. Before Rantaro has a chance to grow lonely, she's facing him, sitting in her lap and wrapping her arms around him. Locking him in a whole-body embrace. Rantaro does the same, burying his face into her hair and cradling her head.

Somehow he smells of fresh mint. He does love his gardening. Tenko couldn't think in an orderly fashion. Although, she did notice how Rantaro distracted her. She couldn't care about how she was pressed against him. All she could think about was how relieved she _felt_ to be in someone's warm embrace. How _protected_ she _felt_ despite her subconscious being in a state of utter turmoil.

This revelation didn't aid Tenko's grieving heart or the selfish desires that overwhelmed her yet again.

When she was alone with Rantaro the thoughts and urges became intense. Most of the time she didn't control it. She didn't _want_ to control it. Thus their nightly shenanigans continued.

....................................

.................

.......

"This is dumb Kichi..." Himiko huffed, puffing out her cheeks in boredom.

"If you really thought this prank was dumb you wouldn't have been THAT convincing. You can't fool me anymore, Princess~" Kokichi joked, that shit-eating grin she loved so much reclaiming its place on his face. 

"Nyeh...I suppose watching Tenko throw you around won't be a total bore." She teased, laying down in his lap, burying her face in his stomach and wrapping her arms around his back the best she could while sprawled flat on her bed.

He rubbed her hair in all directions, making her pout and groan but cuddle him all the more. "You knoow..." Kokichi started, "If you really think my idea of a prank is so bad...we could make it a reality." but his tone grew quieter the more he went on.

Himiko was quiet for a few seconds. "...Whaddya mean?" She rolls onto her side to look him in the face. 

He avoided her eyes and questioning eyebrows.

"...we could do it you know?" It was almost a whisper.

Himiko still appeared as lost as ever.

His eyes darted away nonchalantly, "You're so dense Himi-chan..." He fake pouted, feigning hurt.

"Hah?" Himiko questioned, confusion evident in her face and tone.

"...get _married."_

It took her a second before, **_"HAH!?!?"_ **She sprung up on her knees, shoulders stiff, eyes wide.

As Himiko matured so did her tolerance, thus it became increasingly difficult for Kokichi to fluster her. Though right now, her face burned hot, her breathing quickened, her eyes darted every which way.

"Wh-Wh-What are you talking abo-!"

" _Juuust_ kidding!" Poking out his tongue, Kokichi wore the smuggest and cutest smile Himiko's ever seen, even after years of dating him. "Pssh, marriage? You? Me!? C'mon Himi, it's like you don't even know me, Nishishi~. A big ceremony would attract too much attention! Me being an evil supreme leader, the government would love that."

She sighs out in relief. Of course, he was pulling her leg. He's still the same guy she knew in high school after all. "Nyeheheh...ya got me..." She sighed, accepting defeat.

For a moment he seemed to be thinking something over, it worried her, "...But eloping? I could see us getting away with that."

"Ek-! Kokichi...!"

"Nishishishi~!"

After all these years of putting up with his tricks, and building up her poker face. Kokichi still managed to get passed it. Seeing her all red in the face, eyes wide. Reminded him of the days in high school when he'd randomly flirt with her. He loved seeing her like this. She made him feel youthful. Just the way he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what I'm doing anymore but have some himikouma fluff and amacha angst!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this and wow it was a breath of fresh hell. But fun!


End file.
